


An Empire of Shadows and Fire

by fluffx



Category: faeries - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Curses, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fights, Human, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffx/pseuds/fluffx
Summary: A faerie named Liana escapes her father, entering the human lands.What adventures will take over her life in her searches for friendships?i'm also writing and updating on wattpad - ihmsimac / leaf.vyx i don't know which one will show up :)





	An Empire of Shadows and Fire

Sharp, staggered breaths could be heard as she ran through the forest with her hair flowing behind her like a wisp of flame, now ruined from the once capturing style it had been braided into. Her cerulean eyes darted to find the easiest path throughout the trees and across the small ditches, and on a lookout for people coming to capture her. Only a few knew who she was, most of those people being the High Lords men, or butler type people, however no one in the public knew she was the daughter of the High Lord. Some suspected, as she lived there and was the child growing up after the pregnancy of the wife, however she was deemed as a servant child, the wife's child dying at birth.  
Her name was Liana, Liana Flarekaine. Again, only a few knew about her, she was the 'disappointment' of a daughter, the child who was expected to be son, but wasn't, however had inherited the powers of the High Lord. Immense speed, giving her the ability to run almost as fast as a cheetah. High quality hearing, so she could hear frequencies like a bat, much stronger than any human, a great build for looking good but also having hidden strength, and his _literal_ powers. His powers to control fire and smoke.   
Being able to control fire was a godsend; it caused her a lot of trouble in her early days, such as accidentally catching a book on fire in the study, or even when the horses hay caught on fire that one time, however as she gained control and learned how to use her power she began to master the art of it, the power of what smoke could do to some too, making her almost as strong as her father.   
Using the fire is what got her to this point; out in the open. Far away from the chains and grasps of her father trying to keep her hidden from the world as a servant child.

The forest as she ran through it and took in every detail, was covered in a thick blanket of snow, some parts in ice which melted away wherever Liana stepped. It seemed inhabitable, from the lack of heat, and the great lack of vegetation at that time, what would she do for food if she stayed out here long?   
She wasn't dressed appropriately, not at all. She had on a black tank top with sheer turquoise fabric arms, and some thin sort of material on her legs. Apparently the seasons didn't line up with each other in the different lands. It was a celebration she had escaped from, hence the dressing. Her father was debating on telling the truth to his great mass of followers, however was drawn closer to not telling them, all due to the fear of 'breaking their trust'. Liana had argued with him, saying she was as strong, if not stronger than any other male faerie she had met, and deserved a chance, to which she got punished for, locked in a room with no contact for three days. There, she made her mind up to leave, to leave at this party and just not come back unless she absolutely had to.

The sight of the new world she was viewing was honestly underwhelming, yet wouldn't stop her from finding her small spark of hope somewhere. Maybe there was a faerie out here before her, or maybe a mere human knew about the tales of the faerie. She had read books of faeries journeying out to human lands, only to come back soon with nothing, or even less than before because of trades the humans wanted, or being surrounded and almost slain. Not one faerie she had read nor heard about had come back with an alliance, or even the trust of a 'friend'. Not that she knew what a friend was like.   
The last story she had heard about a faerie travelling off was one from around a hundred years back, where he was slain, to bring a human into the lands of the faerie in order to fall in love and break a curse. She wanted to find a human, and have a friendship. 

Still running, she was thinking about all of this, beginning to lose stamina, however surely they had lost her scent? She was miles out from the nearest entrance. Slowing down, she looked around, seeing a thick tree stump, maybe if she sat there for a moment and took in the beauty of the na-   
An arrow. Shot, but she dodged. It skimmed her shoulder, and she looked into the direction of where it came from. Who, and why was this mysterious figure shooting? Was it someone from the castle? Or was it someone from the human lands?


End file.
